


And we're dancing in the dark.

by sunbabe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Almost none but its there, BUT I STILL LOVE IT, I can't right sparring scenes bro, M/M, Mild sexual tension I think, Other, Some Plot, Sparring in the rain, its a mess, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbabe/pseuds/sunbabe
Summary: Thomas usually never got distracted. Then again, Boreas liked making his entrances known.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	And we're dancing in the dark.

Thomas always found the night patrol less enjoyable. Especially when it was raining. Anyone else may have enjoyed it - he wouldn't put it past his fellow guards too - but something about the darkness set him off. Nonetheless, the male simply carried on with his duties. The moon still shone, even with the dark swallowing around it. Beside it and scattered around, the stars glittered like tiny jewels. All hidden behind the mist of rain and the darkness of night. 

It was almost calming.

Thomas's boots clicked softly with each step, his rapier bumping gently against his side. He decided he wouldn't need the full suit of armor - not like he ever wore it anyways. And anyways, peace was settled through the lands. The only worries would be of mundane drunks and people in the towns that couldn't act correctly. Yet, still in a caution, he dressed himself in a breastplate, bracers, and a pair of boots with light greaves. Then again, all his armor was particularly light. Designed not for battle, but for an everyday expedition, he supposed. He was rarely sent out to see the wars. 

Each piece of his outfit decorated with the color of his homeland. A sharp, deep purple, with shades of ivory, and gold. A show of both their power. Maybe a ranking as well, but Thomas was still climbing his way up the ladder. It wasn't on his mind though, even though it was something that often reigned in the back of his mind. No, his mind was brought towards the sight of...Someone? A figure definitely, but Thomas couldn't tell if this person was a friend or foe. 

Striding out, softly cursing the rain as it pattered onto him, 

" Who are you? " 

Thomas's hand rested on the hilt of his sword, bright blue eyes focused on the stranger. Or well, he was no longer a stranger once Thomas got a good look. It didn't take long for either to recognize each other. After all, they've met once too many times in so many different places. Apparently, not even the King's home was off limits for this man, 

" I'm surprised you forgot so quickly, ya amar. " 

Thomas raised his head lightly at the name, before letting out a puff of air. The name had been used once or twice, mixed along with many others. Ones that Thomas tried to pay little mind too, no matter how much heat crawled across his skin. He tried not to think of just how much the other got under his skin, both in a good and bad sense. Instead, he tried to turn his attention to the rain that was soaking his hair and the clothes under his armor. 

" Hmph...I'd suggest you leave. You're not very welcomed here. " 

Thomas wouldn't fight without reason now, that was just stupid. The male knew that in the end, he was at a disadvantage. As even though he was agile - his smaller and leaner frame giving him the ability to be quicker - the other would've held an advantage in strength. Even more so, he preferred to speak first before allowing himself to draw his sword. 

And yet, Boreas wasn't going to back off. Not even with the warning he had been handed. 

Instead, he stepped forwards, his boots leaving a faint 'thud' with each step. The closer he got, the closer Thomas's body itched to run, the thundering of his own heart rising. 

Something about Boreas set him off in a way he couldn't explain...And putting it rather bluntly, Thomas almost felt attracted. Something about Boreas just reeled him in, like a black hole circling and drawing in everything else. 

A part of him hated it. Hated how he felt so weak in the presence of an enemy. 

One that had to be amazingly attractive as well. 

Thomas tried not to stare, or gape whenever he ended up in the same place with this exasperatingly, attractive man. It proved to be quite the task, though. 

The male had a physique that probably gained quite a few glances. Given he stood at 6'5 - Thomas often feeling dwarfed within his presence - matched with a rather well built and toned body, one could think that some God or artist created him. There was one too many times that Thomas's mind would wander a bit to far when thinking back to Boreas, and it was honestly embarrassing. 

Yet, even more so, the dark blue curls seemingly contrasted so greatly with those amber eyes and darkened skin - to the point that Thomas always found himself staring a little too long before reeling back. He tried not to pay too much mind, ignoring the curiosity that begged him to pay more focus to his expression, or the way he moved. 

Whenever his throat shifted lightly as he spoke, or the way that you could just barely glimpse at the muscle hidden away behind the cape and armor. 

Ugh! Thomas needed, in his opinion, to get his shit together. 

Even more so, he hoped to whatever God there was, that they'd pull him out of this mess. He knew he wasn't going to stand much longer against the other. The rain had been what had snapped him from his thoughts, just in time for him to realize how close Boreas got. A part of him felt relief when he realized he was back in reality, instead of staring off likely. He was also pressed with an unwanted amount of concern as well, with the other closing the distance.

He really needed to work on keeping a clearer mind. Chiding softly that he needed to keep a steady stand as well. 

Boreas, now that he had gotten closer, had taken a moment to admire Thomas a bit more. The distance may have served as a rather interesting viewpoint, but in the end, he'd always prefer to be closer to him than further away. Being from a distance, it didn't allow him the ability to catch when his chest rose a bit quicker, or the way that his lips parted just a fraction. 

It didn't allow him the chance to watch the thin strands of pale, almost pink hair as they strayed from the bun it had been confined too. The thought arose another idea; when Boreas had once see Thomas with his hair down. Something in the back of his mind questioned if he could see it again. 

Yet, the one thing that the distance didn't offer him - something that he's found to enjoy - was when dark lashes rested along pale skin. Such a contrast, it nearly caught his own breath. Neither did the distance allow him the chance to watch as the blue orbs flashed around, taking note of things or focusing on something. Or someone. 

All to simply put it, as he nearly invaded Thomas's space, he'd rather be this much closer.

Boreas' attempt was halted though, finding Thomas's rapier suddenly pressed to his chest. His brows raised, amber orbs flashing down for a moment before turning back toward Thomas once more. His brows were knitted together, eyes steadying with a focus that Thomas rarely ever put the use. Then again, when he wished to be, Thomas was a force to be reckoned with. 

Boreas didn't let that stop him anyhow. Instead, he flashed a smile - one that damn near made Thomas melt - as his hand gently gripped the blade. It wasn't like he'd register being cut anyways, given that he had absolutely no sense of pain. A considerable blessing and curse on the occasions. Thomas was completely oblivious to this, though. Not like he would've known beforehand either. 

" Now, now. No need to get so hostile, ya habibi. "

Thomas nearly snorted at the words, fighting back the heat that threatened to paint his cheeks red. This was definitely not his strong suit. Nevermind it! His thoughts shouted. He had better to worry about, instead of how oddly satisfying hearing the other speak was. And for a split second, he swore he saw the faintest smirk appear in the other's lips. Hmpf! He wasn't going to play the falling damsel now! 

Even though a part of him felt the need to simply collapse into awaiting arms. Ugh. He really needed to gather himself, 

" Just...Just leave. Please. I'm being as polite as possible, without inflicting any unwanted wounds. " 

That faint smirk grew just a little as he spoke, Boreas's brows knitting together. 

" Worried, are we? " 

Thomas, well he supposed, was worried in a way. Was he going to say that though? No, not at all. Instead, he had attempted to pull the blade from Boreas's oddly strong grasp, without causing harm. Yet, he found himself on the struggling end. Not that he showed it any - at least in his opinion. And finally, finally, the blade slipped from the other's hand. All thanks to a small yank and Thomas shuffling back, trying his best not to fall into the muddy grounds below. 

For a moment, he had met Boreas's gaze. And - the male praying to whatever God there was that he could escape - he wished he hadn't. The rain had an odd way of making him seem so much more handsome than it should've. The rain had tousled the dark blue locks, thin strikes of water dripping down his cheeks and running down to who knows where. 

He swallowed lightly, his throat bobbing gently with the movement. Boreas watched for a moment - finding the almost wide-eyed look on Thomas's face adorable. But he had little time to admire it, instead finding himself having his own blade drawn and resting against Thomas's rapier. Once more, he had tried to attack. Why he seemed so determined to shoo Boreas away was a mystery to the said male. But he could half guess that maybe it was because he was on the land of his King. 

Then, Boreas pondered, if they were elsewhere, would this go differently? 

" If you don't leave, I'll fight. " 

Thomas's voice held resolve. A sudden strength that hadn't been there before. And that was all thanks to the male trying to avoid the emotions that continued to spill into his thoughts. We can't worry about that, He chided. He had a job to do and a Kingdom to protect! He couldn't allow himself to get the hots now! Especially for a man considered an enemy! 

" I wouldn't want to hurt you any, it'd be quite the shame. " 

There was truth in Boreas's words. No, he'd never want to hurt this little lamb, that decided it would become a lion. The thought could almost make him chuckle. Yet, the fire that burned in the blue eyes begin to make the male think Thomas was serious. That he was going to fight if the other didn't back off. Boreas knew he wouldn't lose anything, given he wouldn't feel if the blade pierced his skin. Thomas, on the other hand, he would've likely felt every little knick that may have tore at the pale skin. 

And Boreas didn't care much for that thought. 

" Well...If you insist then. " 

Thomas blinked, caught off guard, but he was quick to silence that. He had better to concern himself with. Mainly that he just walked into a battle he wouldn't win, or at least, if he looked at it with a seemingly logical standpoint. Oh well. 

The blade of Thomas's rapier met once more with Boreas's scimitar, the male having only brought out one. He thought it'd be a little too unfair to have two weapons and leave Thomas at a disadvantage. In any other case, he would've happily pulled out both weapons, maybe when a few more, but Thomas was a different case for him. 

Even though Thomas was clumsy, had the occasional unsteady stance and hand, he was still an exceptional fighter. It was a little harder to concentrate though, with his damp clothes clinging to his skin. And the metal of the greaves gently pressing against his thighs with each sudden and unexpected movement. Boreas was a lot quicker than Thomas expected, the guard just barely able to counter. Thomas was inexperienced, and Boreas was well-versed. But his attempts were admirable. 

Boreas's cloak swayed with his movements, Thomas's eyes flashing towards it for a moment before he suddenly found his arms a bit closer to his chest while blocking another blow from the opposing blade. Boreas had made it key to get closer, nearly crowding in Thomas's space. The world was humming in the peach haired male's ears, the air tingling with something that neither could quite explain. 

And even though the air rung of dirt, rain, and life itself, Thomas caught the scent of something else. Sandalwood perhaps? And cinnamon as well. Very likely from his opponent. Thomas stepped back, trying to escape the sudden defensive position he had been placed in. Boreas, just with the small encounter, had been able to watch the flutter of Thomas's eyes once more. A small enjoyment. And he had also caught the faint but heady scent of citrus and lavender. 

An odd combination, but something about that suited Thomas well. 

The male's face shifted slightly, given that he had a better glimpse of the other's armor now. He has definitely come prepared it seemed - and he made note to appear flashy as well, with the gold and sapphires lining the armor. Probably a show of wealth. And Thomas could almost laugh at that. Really, he would've if he hadn't been caught off guard. The male just narrowly side-stepping the swing of the shiny scimitar. But he guessed that would've been preferred over where he had ended up at. 

With Boreas's arm curled around his waist - the two now a bit too close - and his blade fallen to the ground. Well. That had been short lived, 

" H-Hey! What in the hell-! "

The red lingered heavily on Thomas's face, the male barely able to hide it. Thomas gently pushed against the other's shoulder, trying to straighten his leaned stance as his eyes went everywhere but Boreas as he tried to wriggle his way from the other's grasp. Yet, the male's grip tightened on his waist. Boreas didn't want to waste the closeness, not this once at least. Thomas's heart began to patter harsher and harsher, the male trying to ease his suddenly pounding heart.

It didn't help any that he was so close to the other, and his mind couldn't think straight anymore. His thoughts were wandering, a little too focused on the body that was standing a bit to close. The warm breath that fanned over his neck, ever so lightly. The fingers that gently pressed into the damp cloth of his shirt, the male swearing he could almost feel the warmth of his hands. Thomas swallowed thickly, his mind falling to a halt as he felt the warm breath had had previously been fanning across his neck now brush against his ear. 

Thomas's chest hitched with the shift of his breathing, the red worsening in his cheeks, 

" Well, it seems you've lost rather quickly. " 

Boreas's words were teasing, and his voice soft. Thomas's hands curled around the arm that winded around his hips, while snapping his head to face Boreas's. Wanting to say anything - anything that he could use to straighten himself and his thoughts out - but any words that had been in his throat died right there. They were awfully close, to the point that if Thomas leaned in just a tad, their lips would've been connected. Thomas almost felt dizzy from the closeness, his hands gripping Boreas's arm a bit tighter. His eyes met the taller male's, just for a moment. Boreas's eyes met with Thomas's, then the amber eyes flashed down. Watching Thomas's lips for a moment - Thomas reflecting the movement.

For a moment, everything blanked. It almost felt like for a second, Boreas's lips brushed over his and something had been said. He couldn't tell though, his mind in a disarray of uncertain thoughts and inexplicable emotions. Then all too sudden, the warmth of the body was gone. Faint shouts grew stronger, and that's when Thomas returned to the world around him. He just barely caught the goodbye that Boreas murmured. Everything else blurred, a few others ran to him. Muttering words of white noise, barely feeling himself being moved along. All that remained on his mind at the moment was the confusion. The confusion and the surprise. His eyes remained where Boreas had once stood, his thoughts a racing mess. 

Maybe they'd meet again. And that time, Thomas was determined to get an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Lays down  
> Three days is what it took to write this  
> I hope y'all like it  
> But this is also Royal Guard AU thing yknow


End file.
